The Strangest Thing
by lil' bowwow's baby
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts, and sees a boy at a Quidditch match, and starts to *like* him. Of course, it's a strange feeling for a Gryffindor to have for a Slytherin. D/M. R/R please! This is my first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

The Strangest Thing  
  
A/N: This starts out in Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts. It   
starts out during a Quidditch match. Gryffindor against Slytherin, when a new girl comes  
to school.  
  
A/N: I do not own any of these characters, except Malari. Samantha Ishida owns Kerry   
Potter, and I have her permission to use Kerry, and not use her as Malfoys girlfriend, like  
she was created to be.  
  
" Harry, look! There's a dementor"! Draco called out, to distract Harry.  
"What did you do that for?" yelled Harry. "I almost had the snitch, you dolt!"  
"Duh," said Draco, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I really want you to get the snitch!  
Gryffindor rules! Ha, ha! Not!"  
"Hey," said Harry, looking down, "who's that girl that just came onto the   
field? She doesn't look familiar."   
"I'll bother about her later!" said Draco. He pulled into a sharp dive towards   
the ground. Harry pulled down, and followed him. They both sped towards the ground,  
turning into blurs of scarlet and green. Out of no where, Draco pulled out of the dive, and  
rocketed to the right. Harry tried to pull out, but he was going to fast, and was to near the  
ground. He landed with a loud thud.  
"And the Wronski Feint is pulled off by Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker!"  
Lee Jordan called out. "Of course I wish it had been pulled off by the Gryffindor seeker,   
but..."  
"Jordan!"  
"Sorry, Professor!" Lee looked across the field, and saw Harry climb back onto  
his broom --- then he spotted Draco speeding towards a shiny, walnut sized ball with   
small wings. Draco smiled broadly, glad that he had beaten out Harry so easily. Hand   
outstretched, his fingers closed over the snitch.  
"And he has the Snitch!" Lee Jordan called out. "Slytherin wins the match!   
Things look bad for Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup this time! What a   
disappointment! What a tragedy! What a son of a ----"  
"Jordan!"  
"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall!"  
The transfer student stood up to cheer for the grey eyed boy. She was alone in  
cheering. Gryffindor had lost the match...which was her house. Fellow Gryffindors stared  
at her like she was a mutant. Rolling their eyes, and muttering under their breath. She sat  
down, slightly embarrassed, but silently cheering for the Slytherin boy in her private   
thoughts.   
Her name was Malari Freleska, and she had transferred that day to Hogwarts  
from Durmstrang. Her only friend being Kerry Potter, the cousin of Harry Potter, who  
had transferred from Beauxbatons that same year.   
The players dismounted their brooms, and exited the field.. Malari saw the  
Gryffindors exit the field, but did not follow the Gryffindors to the common room. Instead,  
she stayed behind so she could meet the Slytherin boy.   
Malari paced around outside the field, and as soon as she got a glimpse of   
sparkling green, she dashed across the field.  
The Slytherin keeper, Marcus Flint, glared at her, as he walked by with his  
broomstick tucked under his arm. The other Slytherin players gave her the sane look as   
they walked by. Malari couldn't stop herself from turning a light shade of red underneath  
their piercing stares. Malari ignored them as best she could, and waited for all of them to  
walk by.   
As Draco walked by, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at Draco's school bag,   
and whispered, "Accio!" Being hooked over Draco's arm, it tried to pull itself over to   
Malari, but wasn't able to come. The bag gave a strong pull towards Malari, and the strap  
tore. Draco's bag fell into the mud.  
"Oh ----!"  
"Draco," warned Flint, "lay off the 'French'!"  
"Sorry, Flint," replied Draco. "All you guys go ahead, I need to fix my bag."  
"Do you need me to help you fix it, Draco?" asked a very ugly girl hopefully.  
"Because I am very advanced at fixing things!"  
"No, Pansy, I don't need your help," said Draco. "You go along to the common  
room. We're on our way to the Quidditch house cup. I'll bet there is going to be a party,  
and I don't think you'd want to miss---"  
"Oh, it's okay----"  
"Go, Pansy!"  
Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy walked away with the other Slytherins,   
muttering what sounded a lot like, "When will she listen to me, and face the fact that I   
only asked her to the Yule Ball because I didn't want to look like an idiot...?"  
Malari stepped out from behind a tree, slipped her wand back into the  
pocket of her robes, and looked at him innocently.   
"Need some help? I see your bag broke."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Like Marcus says," Malari reminded him, "lay off your French...not that I   
don't use it lightly myself, at times."  
"I heard about you," said Draco. "You just transferred from Durmstrang. I   
heard you were in Gryffindor." He glared at her for a second. "I didn't catch your name."  
"Well, maybe that's because I didn't throw it, Draco," she said simply,   
shrugging her shoulders.  
"Hey, how did you know my name?"  
"Oh, I heard your little girlfriend Pansy calling you that. Draco? Doesn't that  
mean dragon in some other language?"  
"Maybe," he said. "Well, you still didn't answer my question, Gryffindor.   
What's your name?"  
"I may be a Gryffindor," said Malari cooly, "but that's no excuse to call me   
'Gryffindor'. My name is Malari Freleska. I'm a fourth year."  
"Fifth year," said Malfoy, not being able to hide a thin smile. "Now are you  
going to help me with my bag, or are you going to stand here all day?"  
"I...I...eh...er...em...uh..."  
"Oh, forget it, just help me get the stuff back into the bag."  
Malari leaned down, and started to help him pick up the things that had fallen  
in the mud. Malari saw a bottle of red ink on the ground, which was about to leak all over  
the grass. Malari reached for it. So did Draco. Malari's hand reached over on top of the ink  
bottle, and Draco's came down no less than a second later. Malari whipped her hand   
away, and looked up at Draco. Her ears were burning. She could tell she was blushing.  
And it was certain, Draco's pale face had more color in it now than it had before.  
Malari didn't know what to do. She was just sitting there, staring at Draco,  
blushing. Luckily, the bell rang across the school grounds, alerting the students that it   
was time for classes to start. Malari picked up her own bag, and raced off to the school  
building.  



	2. Part 2

  
Malari pushed open the doors to the school building, and ran through the hallway as fast  
as she could. Malari knew that Potions took place in a dungeon...but she had no idea how  
to get to it.   
Malari looked behind her to see Draco close behind her.  
" Excuse me, Draco, but do you know where Snape's class is held?" she asked.   
"Yes," replied Draco. "In fact, I have Potions, now. Come with me, Malari. I'll  
show you the way."  
"Thanks," said Malari. "Well, Draco...I hope that your team wins the   
Quidditch cup."  
"That's surprising," said Draco. "Especially for the fact that you're a   
Gryffindor. I would think you would be rooting for your house."  
"Well," said Malari, "Maybe my ego just isn't as large as the other   
Griffindors."  
Draco stopped Malari in front of the door to a dungeon room. The slight   
sound of voices came from the inside.  
"Thanks, Draco," said Malari. "Without your help, I never would have found  
the classroom. Maybe you could show me the way everyday, until I can memorize the  
route."  
"Yeah, sure," said Draco. "That would be okay."  
The door to the dungeon room opened, and a man with a hooked appearance in  
his nose, with greasy black hair down to his shoulders stepped out. Malari knew that this  
must be the Potions master, Severus Snape.  
"I am aware that you two were having a very nice schmooze in the hallway,   
but when you should be in classes, I do not appreciate shmoozing, and loitering in the  
hallway."  
Many of the students sniggered.  
"Very sorry, Professor," said Draco. "But Malari didn't know the way to the   
classroom. I was showing her the way.  
"Today, we are going to have a quiz on Potions. You will be assigned to make  
a potion that you have made before. It must be perfect. This will be going on your grade,   
and help you fifth years with your O.W.L.s."  
"Oh no..." moaned Neville Longbottom. It was known that he was the worst  
potions maker in the school.  
Malari raised her hand.  
"Professor Snape! I haven't done any of these potions before. What will I do?"  
"You will try your best," said Snape gruffly. "Just because you haven't been  
here before does not mean that you don't know any of the potions. You are fourteen,   
Ms. Freleska, They did not teach you nothing at Durmstrang, I am sure."  
"Yes, Professor."  
Throughout the class, Malari racked her brain, trying to remember the   
ingredients, and their amounrs to a werewolf taming potion. A very hard potion to make.  
Neville Longbottom was having a much worse time than her. He could barely remember  
the ingredients, let alone the amount that was supposed to be added to the potion. And it  
wasn't made any easier for him, all with Snape strutting around the classroom, and   
breathing down everybody's necks.  
"Class is over," Snape announced. "You may all go and get ready for dinner."  
He paused. "But not you, Mr. Malfoy."   
Draco stopped dead, and turned around to face Snape.  
"Is there something wrong, Professor?" he asked.  
"I need to talk to you, Malfoy," he said sternly. He looked around at all the   
other students who were staring at Draco. "Go on." He ordered. "This is between Draco   
and myself."  
Draco waited until the classroom cleared.  
"Is there something wrong, Professor?" he repeated.  
"Mr, Malfoy," said Snape, "I am not very happy to announce that your potion  
was the most off-color, and unsuccessful. Even Longbottom did better than you, Malfoy.   
I am sorry to say, but I am assigning you a tutor."  
"A tutor?" shrieked Draco. "Oh, Professor Snape!"  
"Don't disagree with me!" said Snape sternly. "Ms. Granger got the highest  
score, but since it is a known fact that you do not get along well with her, I am assigning  
you with the person who made the second best potion. Malari Freleska."  
"But she barely knows anything! It's her first day at Hogwarts! Her only   
friend is Potter's cousin, Kerry!"  
"She knows more than you, Malfoy," said Snape with his brow furrowed. "Her  
potion was the second best in a class of twenty. Five fourth year Gryffindors, five fourth  
year Slytherins, five fifth year Gryffindors, and five fifth year Slytherins. You did the   
worst out of twenty, and Malari, a brand new student, was a follow-up of Granger, who,  
though I hate to adnit, is one of the most intelligent students I have ever seen in my life!"   
Snape thought that Draco and him were all alone in the dusty classroom, and  
indeed they were; but there was someone listening by the door. Malari. She knew that she  
was going to be Draco's tutor, and ever since she had run off to potions class, she just   
faced the fact that she had fallen for Draco Malfoy. This was going to turn out perfectly.  
"Now, Draco," said Snape, "if you expect to do well in potions for your   
O.W.L.s, I suggest that you start being tutored by Malari very soon, as O.W.L.s are not  
very long from now."  
"Okay, Professor Snape," said Draco. "But she's younger than me, and she's  
tutoring me! Now, Professor, does that sound right to you?"  
"It doesn't matter how young she is," said Snape sternly. "As long as she's  
smarter than you."  
"Well that's insulting to say to a student," muttered Draco.  
"I heard that," said Snape. "But I'll deal with it later. Right now I suggest that  
you find Malari, and tell her that she is going to be tutoring you until the O.W.L test for  
potions."  
Draco sulked out of the classroom, with a deathly look on his face. He turned  
the corner, and headed down towards the library, where he knew that Malari had gone.  
He entered the door, avoiding the eyes of Madame Pince, the librarian. He surveyed the   
library, looking for Malari, whom he spotted reading a book on charms.  
"Malari?"  
Malari put her book down, and looked up at Draco.  
"Yes?" she said. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Canyouhelpme," he mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, Draco," said Malari, unable to understand what he was saying,   
"you're mumbling."  
"Snape said that you have to tutor me for my Potions O.W.L.s..." said Draco.  
He put his head down. "My...potion, it...wasn't that great..."  
"Sure, I'll help you," said Malari. She closed the Charms Book, and slid it back  
onto the shelf.  
Harry walked into the library.  
"Draco," he said in a disgusted sounding voice.  
"Harry," said Draco in the same tone of voice.  
Harry paced over to the table, and looked over at the book that Malari had  
just picked out off the shelves.   
"Potions?" he said, arching his eyebrow. "Malfoy, are you actually getting  
tutored? By a girl? A Gryffindor? A girl Gryffindor who isa year younger than you? Oh, I  
never thought I'd see the day when you'd let yourself do this!" He smirked.  
"Well we'll see who gets a better O.W.L. score. I bet you've barely studied."  
"Why should I study if I know Snape is going to give me a bad grade?" said  
Harry.   
"Is that Harry talk for, 'No matter how hard I study, I'm just to stupid to get a   
good grade'?" asked Draco.  
"No!" started Harry. He caught the aggrivated look on Malari's face, and   
stomped out the door.  
  
After tutoring Draco, and eating dinner, Malari and Kerry sat together at a table doing  
their homework.  
"Kerry?" started Malari putting her quill down. "Do you think I'll ever fit in  
with all of the other Gryffindors?"  
"Maybe," said Kerry. "I don't think I do very much. I transferred here a few   
years ago, and I had this major crush on Draco Malfoy. He was my boyfriend for a while,  
but it just didn't work out. Still, he's one of my best friends, and most of the Gryffindors   
think I'm crazy."  
"So that's what they'll think of me," Malari said to herself sadly. "They'll think  
I'm crazy, and they'll never like me..."  
  
Malfoy sat in a small chair in the Slytherin common room, while his friends, Vincent  
Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, sat on a couch near him.  
"You've heard about the ball that's coming up? Not everyone does, but Snape  
let me in on it a few days ago. He told me he's going to be telling everybody else tomorrow.  
Did you hear about it from anyone?"  
Crabbe and Goyle grunted in reply, and nodded their heads.  
"Any idea who I should ask?"  
Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads.  
  
"Well, Harry," said Ron in the seventh year boys bedroom, "Cho Chang left   
school last year. Who are you going to ask to the dance, now?"  
"Well," said Harry, "I was...kind of thinking of asking the new girl, Malari  
Freleska."  
"Hey!" shouted Ron. "I wanted to ask the new girl! Besides, she likes me. It's  
obvious."  
"Ron, she doesn't even know you!" said Harry, surprised at how stupid Ron   
was being. "I'm not sure if you two have even met!"  
"Well, I'm still going to ask her," said Ron, crossing his arms. "You're not."  
"Well that's just to bad, now, isn't it?" said Harry. "It all depends on who gets  
her first."  
"Which will be me," said Ron simply.  
"Like hell you will!" shouted Harry.  
They turned their backs on each other, and didn't talk for the rest of the night.  



End file.
